


All of These Stars

by Hasibear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Smut, friends to boyfriends, no homo goes full homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasibear/pseuds/Hasibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean regrets a lot of things, but not as much as he regrets punching Marco in the face the first day they met.  Along the way he'll come to regret a lot more, like falling in love with the freckled boy who just might be leaving him for good now.  Expect a lot of angst, no homo gone totally homo situations, and the beautiful duo of Jean and Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of These Stars

This had to be a dream.

A nightmare, in fact. Jean refused to believe it was anything beyond a troubled fraction of his cosmoses mind conjuring worst case scenario relapses. Surly he was still tangled in Marco’s legs, the sheets hanging off the side of the bed in milk white waves, snoring gently while the freckled sleep-talker mumbled in a voice he came to love over the past few months. 

He tried waking up. He smacked his face, rubbed his eyes, withdrew every swear word in the human vocabulary. Nothing. The blank walls surrounding him did not melt away into another world, nor did they shift any so. A lady dressed in scrubs passed by him, tapping a pen against her clipboard. She paused from her stroll and then looked his way. 

Jean lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot from a lack of sleep and unshed tears. Bruises lingered over his shoulders and torso. A few unhealed cuts still stung anxiously from the glass imbedded in his flesh during the crash. But his heart hurt the most—it ached and it thundered and it wailed with guilt. 

The nurse’s crinkled frown of concentration became one of sympathy. No words were exchanged. She went on her way and Jean’s head collapsed back into his hands. The irrational young man inside him wanted to burst through the closed door of room 507 and demand he get a glimpse of his significant other, but what good would it do? He was not a Bott, and only family members were allowed to visit until it was clear whether Marco would come out alive by the time the sun submerged. 

All Jean could ask himself was why he ever agreed to video games.

___________________

They officially met (for the second time) in the worst of situations.  
Jean remembered clearly because it was an awfully horrid and embarrassing ‘run-in’. 

Monday, seven fifteen a.m. Jean’s least favorite day, to say the least. A faint drizzle dampened the campus. Raincoats in an array of different colors, mostly yellow, scurried around, some carrying umbrellas and others getting by with their hood. Wet. Damp. Cold.

He was, as usual, late for Algebra. He grumbled and wiped a streak of rain from his jawline, soaked without the aid of a jacket. Instead he tackled the crummy weather with a cotton university sweater…which preferred to soak up the wet, not repel it. Jean walked at a slow pace, although for someone so careless, it was quite rushed.

His phone buzzed. He reached into his jean pocket and withdrew the mobile device, flexing his thumbs over the keyboard while he contemplated what to say. Before the college student had a chance to tap a single word though, someone crashed into his shoulder, sending both of them stumbling—and Jean’s phone spiraling.

Jean bent down and swiped his phone up from the drowning grass. The screen flickered. Water damage was an impending doom. He snapped back up, eyebrows knit with frustration and lips drawn to howl with anger. “What the hell, man? Watch where you’re—”

The opposing student was none other than Eren Yeager. Who, by default, looked a thousand times angrier despite recovering so quickly. But then again he always did. Jean’s bad mood blossomed into a whole new meaning of rage.  
“Thanks for ruining my phone, Yeager. I hope you plan on buying me another.” 

Eren scoffed. Beside him an unknown guy stood hugging his books to his chest, appearing rather flustered. He was average looking, if not a background kind of character. His hair sifted to both sides in the front and the faintest freckles lined his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He was quaint like, to put it simply. Jean might have recognized him as Marco Bott from English class, except he was too busy bucking heads with Eren. 

The two of them had a rocky relationship; they met their first year of college only due to the fact Jean fell for his adoptive sister Mikasa. When it became clear Mikasa’s eyes were set on someone else, that someone else being Eren (at least Jean suspected this, although it took a while just to figure out they weren’t actually related by blood) Jean grew to hate him.

“Please.” Eren gripped his umbrella tightly. “You ran into me. Why don’t you try looking up from your phone for once and stop pretending you actually have friends?”  
“Uhm, Eren? I don’t mean to, ah, break things up, but we’re kinda late for class.” The soft voice came from Marco, who Jean finally recognized. He shifted and shot him a prude look. Any friend of Eren was surly an enemy of Jean’s. 

Didn’t he help you with book notes once? a voice in the back of his head questioned. He waved it off.

Eren tipped the umbrella back, shielding Marco from the drizzle. The sky thundered above them and started coming down in less gentle sheets. Jean grunted. Eren smirked.  
“I’ll tell Misaka you said hi. You still have a thing for her, right?”  
Jean dropped his phone. He drew back a fist and attempted to strike Eren down, except the unnecessary extra Marco pushed forward in time to step between them. “Guys, cut it out!”  
The punch landed right between the poor guy’s eyes. He let out a sharp gasp of pain, stunned, and landed on his butt in the grass. His books clattered on all sides of him. Eren dropped the umbrella and rushed over, kneeling down. Jean watched it drift off some feet away, carried by the wind, and slowly let his fist drop. His face screwed with guilt. “Oh, man, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…that wasn’t intended for you…”

Marco sat upright and cupped both hands over his bloodied nose. He seemed to mumble something, but Eren turned and offered Jean the bird. “Next time I see your horse face, Jean, I’ll make sure to mess it up much worse than you just did to Marco. Now get your ass out of here.” 

As much as he felt entitled to make a snark comment of his own, Jean knew he crossed the line. He ran a hand through his soaked hair and started towards the main building, leaving behind his phone and his pride. Never once did he think Marco deserved a nicer apology.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has been sitting in my documents for weeks now and I finally decided to go ahead and post it. Hope ya'll enjoy.


End file.
